sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Green River
Plot (characters are floatin gdown river. halley is asleep) The creature raced through the air, overwhelmed by what its senses were picking up. (more stuff about a fly) The fly did not notice the spear piercing the air, slamming against its body. The surface of the fleshy weapon was sticky to the touch, and, before it could regain Adam watched his lizard eating with a tad of jealousy. If only he could get food so easily, he daydreamed, oblivious to the fact that as a human male, he was the perfect hunter-gatherer for his planet and could get all of the food he needed should he just try. Still, relaxation seemed much more rewarding to him at the time. He let his eyes fall away from the lizard and they drifted up to the bright blue sky. Still, poor Adam could not have a moment to relax. His stomach let out a rumble, causing him to feel embarrassment despite it being the body's natural alarm. He clutched his stomach, bringing his head back up to try and find a more comfortable position. His eyes met his sister's, who couldn't help but smirk at his stomach growling. "What? It's... natural," he told her, trying to defend himself as she continued to enjoy teasing her sibling. "Mhm," she said, rolling her eyes. However, in a few moments, her body would betray her. Her own stomach emitted a much louder rumbling sensation, like a bulldog's growl. Both siblings broke out in laughter for a moment, before (adam and rose are hungry) (teresa uses Man of War to hunt for fish, but none of them are willing to eat raw fish. teresa says it can't be that bad, since there's sushi. they consider using halley or an alien to cook it, but realize it's not the best thing to do on a boat) "I mean, considering the fact that the boat just shaked when you got aboard... I don't think that's a very wise move," Rose realized. This made sense to the others, who promptly nodded their heads along. (eventually they come to the side of a river) Teresa looked down at her friends, kneeling by the riverside and picking some of the strange berries. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. "Oh, *COME ON*," she sighed, causing her friends to pause for a moment. They turned around to witness her speech. "You guys have no problem eating some strange possibly poisonous berries, but as soon as it comes to eating fish I've caught straight out of the river, you're convinced you'll get sick." Rose's eyes drifted towards the ground. She let her shirt fall flat, dropping all of the berries she'd collected in her shirt. They rolled to the ground, and Adam instantly made a move to collect them for his own. Rose sighed, getting up and patting her shirt down. "Adam, I think Tessa has a point. You could get really sick. Like, deathly ill. Dysentery." "You could spend the last moments of your life bleeding out of your butt, Adam," Teresa suggested, smirking as she did. "Oh, yes," Adam mocked, turning around. He still held the berries in his palms, but hadn't yet discarded them like his sister had done. "My worst fear of all time. I'll go to take a shit, but instead..." He widened his eyes, following a pause for dramatic effort. "The shit takes me." (they head into town, but they're skeptical of the overgrown city and decide to ind a supermarket, since they trust that the food there would be much more (they encounter Crowley, who touches their face and says "Real humans!" he asks what year, he's disappointed and thought he'd been asleep for hundreds of years. it's the only way he can explain the whole plant situation s Trivia *The setting of this episode was inspired by the video game, The Flame in the Flood, in which players ride a raft down throughout a valley. *Fun fact: This episode was the second episode produced, after the series premier.